Female bonding
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE All of the girls of Bayville (humans and mutant alike) have a sleepover at the Institute


Female bonding  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You are mean boys who are just being mean!".  
  
Rated just to be safe.  
  
I got this bizzare idea after watching an episode of 'Dawson's Creek' and eating WAY too much ice-cream. It is set after X-treme measures.I appologise if Amanda and Wanda are OC, as you already know, i don't know what they sound like.I am assuming that Tabby is part of the new recruits again. I don't own the title of the moive the girls find, i got that the Dawson's Creek episode too.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Kitty walked around the Xavier institute with a suspisous look on her face. The boys and adults had been acting weird all day, as she, Tabby, Amara and Jean had been discusing. Now the house was near epmty, save for the girls, Hank and the professor. She was on her way to his study now to find out was going on when the doorbell rang. She sighed and walked to it, opening it. She found Amanda stood by the doorway with an envelope in her hand.  
  
"Oh, like, hi Amanda", she said with a smile, "Kurt isn't in right now".  
  
"I know", said Amanda with a shrug, "he just gave me this. It says to be here at this time".  
  
"This better not be some stupid freak trick".  
  
Both girls turned around to see Taryn on the doorstep, she too had an envelope in her hand.  
  
"Taryn?", said Kitty, trying not to be impolite to the obvious mutant hater, "what are you doing here"?.  
  
It was then that Xavier wheeled up with a smile on his face.  
  
"Come in ladies", he said, "we just have one more guest".  
  
The girls entered and Kitty looked at Xavier.  
  
"What's going on professor?", she asked.  
  
"You'll see", he said with a smirk.  
  
The door slammed open and Wanda stepped in.  
  
"There had better be a good reason for you calling me here", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
The noise brought the rest of the institute girls out of their respective rooms and down to the hall.  
  
"Good, now that we are all here", said Xavier with a smile, "the adults and i have devised a test for you girls".  
  
"What...sort of test?", asked Tabitha suspisiously, "i don't like the way this is going".  
  
Hank came walking through, with an equally large smile on his face as Xaviers.  
  
"Everything's ready Charles", he said, "the kitchen is full of junk food and all security systems are on standby".  
  
"Good", said Xavier, "okay ladies. You will all spend the rest of the night here, you have plenty of junk food and...".  
  
"Wait!", said Taryn, "like a sleepover?".  
  
"You could put it like that", said Xavier.  
  
"There is no WAY i'm staying here, with THEM", said Taryn, "they'll try to kill me with their powers".  
  
"Shut up bigot", said Amanda.  
  
"Shut up yourself mutie lover", Taryn shot back.  
  
"Now now girls", said Xavier, "we have all decided that you all need some female bonding. We'll come back tomorow morning".  
  
"Don't bother", said Wanda, "i'll leave now".  
  
"Sorry Wanda, but defcon four will be activated in a few seconds", said Xavier, wheeling quickly out, Hank following close behind, "have fun".  
  
The very second the two teachers left, defcon four kicked in, enveloping the whole mansion in metal.  
  
"Oh my God, i'm going to die!", wailed Trayn.  
  
"Relax, you're not going to die", said Jean, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course i am!", said Taryn, "i'm stuck in a mansion with a load of mutants and a mutie lover!".  
  
"I can't belive the professor would do this to us", said Amara.  
  
"I can", muttered Tabby, she then turned to Kitty, "can't you phase us out?".  
  
"Sure thing!", said Kitty, wal;king over to the metal door.  
  
She stuck her ehad through and a bang followed by a shriek of terror was heard. Kitty quickly retarted her head, her hair slightly frazzled.  
  
"The security system's on", she said, "i guess they were really serious about us staying here".  
  
"Well...isn't this just dandy?", muttered Rogue, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going Rogue?", asked Jean, crossing her arms.  
  
"To the kitchen", said Rogue, "hey if were stuck here, we might as well make the most of it".  
  
She walked in, then her voice could be heard.  
  
"Whoah!. There's a whole pile'a stuff here!".  
  
  
  
A few hours later found the girls lounging around in various places of the common room. They had made several attempts to escape, none proving futile. They had eventually accepted their fate and gave in, they we now all lounging around and eating junk food. Amara and Rogue were busy playing cards while Kitty was playing the stereo at full blast. Amanda was sitting around, trying not to look conspicous, Wanda was sitting in a chair, occasionally glaring at anyone who gave her as much as a glance. Taryn was huddled in a corner watching them all, she wasn't about to let her guard down for a second.  
  
"Come on guys!", said Kitty with a giggle, "lets, like, have some fun!".  
  
"I don't DO fun" muttered Wanda.  
  
Kitty walked over to Amanda.  
  
"Come on Amanda, you want some fun right"?, she said,  
  
"I guess so", said Amanda with a shrug, "i'll just go get some ice-cream".  
  
She wandered off into the kitchen. Inside Tabby was attempting to make a miniature fort out of chocolate snow balls.  
  
"Hi Tabby", said Amanda with a smile, "i'm just getting some ice-cream".  
  
"Yeah, like you don't already have everything", muttered Tabby.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Amanda with a frown, "wait a minute..i know. It's because i'm dating Kurt isn't it?. He said you liked him".  
  
Tabby narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Did he now?", she said, "well good for him, 'cause i am SOOO over him".  
  
"Yeah..whatever you say", said Amanda with a shrug, walking off.  
  
She didn't noticed Tabby flick a timebomb into her ice-cream bowl. Unfortunately for Amanda, it went off as she was passing Wanda, covering the bad-tempered girl head to toe with rasberry ripple.  
  
"Oh.., Wanda...i'm sorry", she stammered, taking a step or two back, she hadn't seen Wanda in action, but acording to Kurt, she wasn't the sort of person you wanted to mess around with.  
  
"I'm giving you five seconds to run away", said Wanda, standing up, "tick tick tick tick tick".  
  
Amanda gave a small squeak of terror and bolted up the stairs, followed closely behind by a fuming Wanda.  
  
"I think we'd better go stop them before they break something", said Armara, standing up and walking towards the stairs, the ohter girls following closely behind.  
  
By the time they had reached the top of the stairs, everything seemed pretty calm. Wanda and Amanda were standing at the top, looking into an open room.  
  
"I fell into the door", said Amanda, "and it opened".  
  
"So"?, said Jean, walking up.  
  
"Well..it's Kurt's room", she said with a small smile.  
  
"Wait a minute, are you suggesting we go rummaging around in the guy's bedrooms?", said Jean, crossing her arms, "because that's just wrong".  
  
"Oh come on, if they were in our posistion, they'd do the same thing", said Armara with a laugh, "besides, wouldn't you like to know what's in your boyfriends closet?".  
  
Jean looked in thought for a second then smiled.  
  
"Scavenger hunt anyone"?, she said, running off to Scott's room.  
  
Taryn meanwhile, lingered at the bottom of the stairs, there was no way she was going near those..those..freaks!. The girls started to sepreate, a few taking each boys room. After a while of rummaging, Kitty and Wanda hit the jackpot.  
  
"Hey guys, like, come and look at this!", shouted Kitty.  
  
The girls all charged into Bobby's room where Kitty was grinning like a cheshire cat, holding up a video cassette. Even Wanda had the slightest flicker of a smile on her face.  
  
"What is it?", asked Rogue taking the cassette off Kitty and reading the title, "oh ma'h God!".  
  
"What? what?!", asked Tabby, running over, when she read the box, she gave a squeak of surprise, "Good Will Humping?. I didn't know Bobby was the type".  
  
"My God", said Amara, shaking her head, "i'll never be able to look him in the eyes again".  
  
Jean grabbed the video off Tabby and put it back behind Bobby's headboard.  
  
"Lets just forget all about finding that", she said.  
  
"Hell no!", said Tabby, taking the tape again, "i want to see just how sick Bobby is!".  
  
"No we don't", said Jean.  
  
"All in favour of watching the video say aye", said Amara.  
  
All the girls, bar Jean gave a resounding 'aye'.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the girls were halfway through the film.  
  
"I never knew it was possible to stretch like that", said Amanda, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Neither did i", agreed Tabby, "i mean...whoah!. That isn't possible..is it?".  
  
Jean telekenetically turnd off the TV.  
  
"Aww come on Jean, don't be so...well Jean-like", said Rogue, crossing her arms.  
  
"I think we should put this back now", said Jean picking up the tape, nobody notcied her quickly place it in her handbag.  
  
"Now what?", aksed Amara.  
  
"Oooooh, i know, truth or dare!", squealed Kitty.  
  
"No!", shouted the girls.  
  
"Makeover?", she tried again.  
  
"Of you touch me with any of your makeup, i'll break your arm", said Wanda flatly.  
  
"Fair enough", said Kitty with a sigh, "what would YOU suggest Wanda?. A ojua board?".  
  
"Funny", said Wanda crossing her arms, "i take my craft very seriously, so don't mock it, okay?".  
  
"Wait..you know REAL witchcraft?", said Tabby, blinking.  
  
"They don't call me Scarlet WITCH for nothing", said Wanda with a smirk.  
  
"Cool", said Amanda, "ever try a love spell?".  
  
"No", said Wanda quickly, a little too quickly, which caused all the girls to stare at her, "okay okay. When i was a little girl...before..well before you know...i did a spell which would make sure that i would find someone who loved me for who i was, no matter what. Someone who would stand by me through the hard and good times. Someone who would give up his soul for me in a heartbeat. Most of all, someone i could trust".  
  
"Wow", said Jean with a sigh, "that's so romantic. Did it work?".  
  
"Do i have that guy right now"?, asked Wanda, "stupid spell, i must have done it wrong".  
  
"No...wait, you DID do it right!", said Kitty with a sudden giggle.  
  
"What are you talking abut Kitty?", said Wanda, her eyebrow raised.  
  
Kitty giggled again then whispered in Wanda's ear. Wanda's eyes widened and the lights suddenly flashed.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!", she cried, then put her head in her hands.  
  
"What's wrong with her"?, asked Taryn, wandering a little closer to the group.  
  
"Oh your talking to us now"?, muttered Jean bitterly.  
  
Wanda had begun rocking violently.  
  
"I have to find the reversal spell..wait..there is'nt one. No no no no no!", she said, "i was a stupid kid. Why did i make a spell that couldn't be reversed?".  
  
Tabby looked confused for a minute then girnned.  
  
"Ooooooh, NOW i get what your so upset about!", she said, bursting into laughter, "you dug your own grave witchy woman".  
  
"Shut up", muttered Wanda.  
  
"I still don't get it", said Amara.  
  
"Me neither", said Amanda.  
  
Jean and Rogue meanwhile had started to laugh too, having realised what was wrong.  
  
"Care to share the joke?", asked Amara agitatedly.  
  
"Wanda got what she wished for alright", said Rogue, between fits of laughter, "and she got the Toad!".  
  
This, of course, caused the rest of the group to laugh even more.  
  
"Thats it!", said Wanda, the nearest lightbulb to her breaking, "i've had it. You want to laugh at my misfortunes, i'll laugh at all yours!".  
  
She pointed at Kitty.  
  
"You have been stringing around your boyfriend since you met him. He never knew which was he was going with you. And when he finally decided he was in a safe place, you called him a hood!".  
  
Not listening for Kitty's comment, she spun around to Jean.  
  
"You have been messing with Scott for ages!. Ages, it's a miricale that you two have finally sorted yoursleves out and started a relationship!".  
  
She turned on Teryn.  
  
"You say you hate mutants so much, when all you really are is jealous that Scott likes Jean more than you and always has. You picked his mutancy as a reason for dumping him and hating Jean!".  
  
She pointed at Amanada.  
  
"You are dating a blue furry guy for God's sake, yet what do you REALLY know about mutants?".  
  
She went straight to Tabby.  
  
"You are so obviously not over Kurt that you are hiding it behind a veil of an 'i don't give a damn' attictude. If you liked him, why didn't you tell him so?. It's too late now, get over it!".  
  
She looked at Amara.  
  
"You...You seem to flirt with every new recruit in this place. Make your mind up which one you want before they all walk out on you".  
  
She finally turned on Rogue.  
  
"And YOU. You first of all fall head over heels with Scott Summers, and now you have that cajun idiot head over heels for you!".  
  
She stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"That felt better", she said with a sigh, sitting down.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the girls were hanging around. Not a word had been said since Wanda's little rampage.  
  
"Do i really flirt with everyone?", asked Amara, breaking the silence, "Because i don't mean to".  
  
"Yeah..just a bit", said Kitty, "man, if the phones were working, i'd call Lance".  
  
"What is it about Scott Summers that makes him such a popular guy?", asked Tabby, "i mean, "i just don't see it".  
  
"Don't get me started", said Taryn with a sigh.  
  
"Well even if all that rings true, a'h still have one thing left to say", said Rogue from her beanbag.  
  
"What?", muttered the girls.  
  
"Wanda's stuck with Toad!", she taunted with a smirk.  
  
"I'm shutting off to everything around me now", said Wanda, frowning.  
  
"Oh don't be like that", said Kitty, "we didn't.....".  
  
She paused, a metalic rumble could be heard, then the mansion started to open up. The girls blinked in the daylight. The door opened and Xavier wheeled in.  
  
"Hello girls", he said, "i hope you were all well".  
  
"Freedom, sweet freedom!", hollered Wanda, running out of the house, followed quickly by Taryn and Amanada.  
  
"It didn't go very well did it"?, asked Hank, looking at the remining institute girls.  
  
"I think it went very well", said Jean with a smile, "i mean, we DID all bond. We fought, we had a laugh, we......watched a movie".  
  
"What movie?", asked Bobby walking in, causing the girls to go into a laughing fit, "what?, What did i do?".  
  
The end  
  
You like?. I know it is terribly sureal, but that is something my warped mind made. Please review. 


End file.
